


Hotel Keys

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-21
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a relationship measured by hotel keys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Abby

 

 

Her script is long, with the S in his name stretching along the front. Myra's script was scribbles, short and cramped, changed so his daughters could stop forging her signature on report cards. 

It smells like her, some foreign scent from years past, while Myra smells like Avon perfume and flour. 

The Queen's Inn key was heavy in his pocket, weighing down his heart with every step. It appeared on his envelope without a word, appearing there in the morning before anyone came. He sat there for almost an hour, running his fingers over the raised white numbers on the tag. Room 587 was waiting for him at the end of shift, and all he could think about was how his anniversary was every May, and 1987 had made it 15 years. He didn't want to think about how pale her skin would be on the bedspread, while Myra prepared a plate for her husband who would be "working" late. He didn't want to think about Jeanette at all, but the vision of his daughters sitting in front of the TV wondering where Dad is hurt him even more. 

Nick couldn't look him in the eye next day. When Schanke smiled at him in the car, Nick grimaced, turning his gaze back out the window. 

The next key was from the Royal Arms, and it struck him how every time it was a key and not the cards that most hotels had now. Where husbands went to cheat on their wife were cheap and archaic with desk clerks who didn't judge and thick drapes over the windows to block the outside from looking in. She wore long opera gloves, and a delicate hat. She began, and by the time he was finished with his shower, she was already gone. Nick yelled at her the next day at the entrance to the newest hotel and Schanke just sat watching them fight bright eyed, teeth bared. 

"Are you trying to ruin his life Jeanette?" Nick growled, "He already has a wife, and he already has a daughter. You are just borrowing their love and their life." 

"Why can't I have this Nicholas?" She yelled back, "Why can't I have the man who loves me, who cares for me, who doesn't want to share me or for me just to be his whore?" 

"But you are still just his whore," Nick said, turning to walk away, "You are the whore he visits while his children wait for their father to come home. You can't have him, nor should you want to take that away from him." 

"I just want someone to care for me," she cried loudly, "I just want someone who just loves me." 

Nick didn't even turn around, "But he doesn't, and you are just breaking him more and more everyday. Do you even remember why he came to you in the first place?" 

The club was large, owned by a friend, and if Schanke could get it for the sweet sixteen, he could wear the world's best dad crown among his daughters. Janette offered him it for a cheap cost, and invited him to come discuss plans with him the next day. 

"You seem to really love your family," she smiled softly at him, her hand grazing his face. 

"I would give my life for them," he said back, pulling away slowly. 

Jeanette smiled, showing all of her teeth, "I've always wanted that much devotion." 

"Well, a pretty girl like you, I'm sure you have guys lining up to give you their life," Schanke laughed, as Janette approached again. 

Jeanette frowned slightly, "My past with men hasn't been too good." 

"You're still one of the lucky ones. You wouldn't believe what we've seen happen to women everyday," Schanke reached out, squeezing her shoulder. 

"I think I might have an idea." 

That weekend was his daughter's party, and Jeanette cornered him in her office that night. As his daughter blew out her candles, Jeanette begged for his love, pleaded for his love, stole something right from him. She took over his body, and Schanke didn't know what to think. 

He couldn't just forget about the fact that she was beauty, and he couldn't of gotten her even right after he got out of the academy and was at his lowest weight, highest muscle mass ever. 

The next morning he found the first key. 

She ran inside the hotel after Nick walked away, and he stayed to welcome her in. By the time he woke up, she was already gone. 

He went home to Myra, who kissed him softly and asked him about his day. 

"The job gets harder everyday," he frowned, as she laid her head on his chest. 

She smiled up at him, "I am always here for you." 

Nick started avoiding him the next day. He discuss the cases, but anything else was stopped immediately. 

"So, Nick," Schanke tried, striding up to his desk, "Wanna go get a cup of coffee?" 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Nick frowned, walking away. 

He met Jeanette that day and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget. She didn't bother trying to make noises, staying silent and still till the end. 

"Don't leave me," she whispered each time, and his heart would break because he knew he would have to. 

She always paused, waiting for comfort. 

He rolled over, waiting for her to leave. 

The night, Myra moved towards him in the bed. 

He promised to leave Jeanette before the next time. 

But when the key appeared again on his desk, he still went. 

But when she asked him never to leave her, he still couldn't promised her anything. 

 


End file.
